


Keep Her On Her Toes

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Rosa finds out her sweet adorable gf is a tattooed badass who used to be in a rock band.





	Keep Her On Her Toes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

Detective Rosa Diaz prided herself on being one of the best in her line of work. Yet, there was one thing she prided above all, and that was loving you.

Rosa met you when you had walked your neighbor to the nearest precinct to report a crime. Your neighbor needed assistance and Rosa was available. After she had solved the case, she asked you out for drinks.

You politely declined and explained that you only drank water now. When her eyes widen slightly, you felt the need to tell her you weren’t a recovering alcoholic. You just haven’t drank any for the past seven years.

—————————————————————

Another thing Rosa prided on was being able to trust the ones she loved, and she was glad she could trust you. You never pushed her to open up, and you always checked to make sure she was comfortable. Just like she never pushed you to take off your clothes, much less kiss her. If it was anyone else, she would’ve ended things. She didn’t see how relationships could flourish unless there was physical intimacy, but she always made sure to ask for your permission if she could hold your hand and cuddle with you. Because to her and you, consent was important. 

One day, you were cleaning out your apartment, and you had changed into more revealing clothes. You had no choice because your landlord said that the maintenance repair man wouldn’t be there until tomorrow. Which meant, the only relief of cold air is whatever the wind managed to bring you with all of your windows open. 

______________________________________

“Y/N! I’m home!”

“In the kitchen!”

You loved hearing Rosa say that your apartment was home. That meant so much to you. 

“Hey, Y/N, I got - Uh, babe?”

“What is it, Rosa?”

“You’re -”

“Oh! I know I’m barely wearing anything, but they said they can’t fix the air conditioner until tomorrow. It got too hot for me.”

Rosa shakes her head and steps closer to you.

“Rosa, what is it?”

“Y-you have tattoos.”

You look down and laugh. Of course, your girlfriend never saw your tattoos. The only time you could be physically intimate was when she got off work late at night, and neither of you bothered turning the lights on.

“Do you like?”

You smirk as Rosa can only nod. She looked into your eyes, asking for permission if she could touch your tattoos, and you took her hand and guided her, tracing each tattoo, one by one. 

“I never knew.’

“I’ve had them for years. I got them when I used to be in a rock band.”

“A rock band!? Y/N, that is insane! Oh my god! My girlfriend is a badass like me!”

“I used to be. I’m not in a band anymore.”

“No, Y/N. You’re still badass. For someone as sweet and adorable as you, and constantly volunteering at different organizations, and still finding time for yourself and us, you’re definitely badass.”

You couldn’t help but blush at the compliment your girlfriend was giving you. And as the two of you went through your photo albums showing you in the band, you were glad that it was only these pictures and not your baby ones. Talk about embarrassing. And most definitely, not badass.


End file.
